Could the dinosaurs ever come back?
Sypnosis When a lizard ecapes from the zoo, Little Howard takes more interest in dinosaurs. Plot Big Howard is reading at a table when Little Howard tells him there is a small dinosaur on the table, but it runs away. Big Howard thinks it might be the lizard that escaped from the zoo. In order to catch it Little Howard builds a trap just as Big Howard arrives with the local newspaper. One hour later, the lizard is lured into the trap by, suprisingly, a sponge cake. Thirty minutes later, the reptile police come by to take the lizard back. While Big Howard holds the lizard, Little Howard blows his klaxon and asks his big question. The lizard gets scared and attacks Big Howard. Afterwards, the Monkey Song is played, but at the end a dinosaur comes out and gobbles up one of the monkeys. Because of the lizard attack, Big Howard has to get nine painful injections in his bottom. Little Howard asks Mother about dinosaurs, but she confuses 'dinosaurs' with 'Jenny', who lives round the corner. Big Howard tries to help her fix her mistake, but eventually has to call Mother Helpline. Convinced he can find another dinosaur, or some bones, Little Howard heads off to the Isle of Wight to look for dinosaur fossils with Big Howard. When they arrive, they agree to look for a paeleontologist, a person who studies prehistoric life. When Little Howard goes, it ends up he was eating sweets. At a museum 'Dinosaur Isle', they see impressive dinosaur skeletons. Also, Little Howard meets Steve, who is a paeleontologist, while Big Howard is locked in the toilet. Little Howard goes to find dinosaur footprint at Hanover point. Later, Steve comes along with Big Howard and Little Howard to look for fossils. Steve tells them that anything black tends to be a fossils. Little Howard is hit in the head by dinosaur poo and goes into a dream sequence. In the dream sequence, Little Howard wakes up in prehistoric times and watches dinosaurs to their everyday jobs. While he is being chased by a tyrannosaurus-rex, the scene changes to an advert, which sells 'Rex Off', to keep t-rexs away. Little Howard admits dinosaurs are cool, but he does not want to live with them. He wakes up in the car on the way home. At home, they tell Mother what they did by singing a song about dinosaurs. Quotes *'Little Howard': Big Howard, I don’t want to worry you… Big Howard: Oh, you not spilt your drink, have you? Little Howard: Err, no. Big Howard: Have you swallowed a wasp? Little Howard: No. Big Howard: The country’s at war? Little Howard: I don’t think so. Do you really worry about all those things all the time? Big Howard: Constantly. It’s called being a grown-up. Little Howard: Blimey. No wonder you’re growing bald. *(after a dinosaur eats a monkey) Big Howard: Eurgh! Little Howard: Brilliant! A dinosaur! Big Howard: He just ate one of the monkeys! I thought you loved monkeys! Little Howard: When did I ever say I loved monkeys? Big Howard: The song? Little Howard: Oh, yes, yes, I do. But dinosaurs are even better! Big Howard: Why don’t you sing ‘I love dinosaurs’ then? Little Howard: (quietly) Monkeys are cheaper. *'Little Howard': Mother’s going to bring back the dinosaurs on Tuesday afternoon! Big Howard: How are you going to do that? Mother: Well, she could get the bus, or her mother could drop her off. Big Howard: How can an entire species take the bus back from extinction? And who’s the mother of all dinosaurs? Little Howard: Packed from Eastenders? Big Howard: Mother, why are you telling Little Howard you can bring the dinosaurs back? Mother: Oh, the dinosaurs! I thought you meant Jenny! Big Howard: What?! Little Howard: Easy mistake to make. Big Howard: What?! Mother: You know, Jenny from down the road. I thought you were asking if Jenny could come round. Lovely little girl. Big Howard: The word ‘Jenny’ doesn’t sound anything like the word ‘dinosaur’! Mother: Ah, but it does in German. *(on the ferry) ' Little Howard': Right, where shall we start digging?' Big Howard': Well, not here, this is the Isle of Wight ferry.' Little Howard': Is that not part of the Isle of Wight?' Big Howard': Not technically, no.' Little Howard': But there might be dinosaur bones under our feet.' Big Howard': Well according to the deck plan, the only thing under our feet is the snack shop.' Little Howard': Right, let’s dig down to the snack shop. I’m a bit peckish.' Big Howard': Probably safer to use the stairs.